Sealed encasement (i.e., a container) can provide electrical access to or from electrical components enclosed within. One application involves body implantable medical devices (referred to as “IMDs”), such as pulse generators or cardiac function management devices, for the treatment of bradycardia, tachyarrhythmia, or muscle or nerve stimulation. An example involves providing electrical access to and from a power source (e.g., a battery) of an IMD.
Electrical feedthrough assemblies provide a conductive path extending between the interior of the hermetically sealed encasement and a location outside the encasement. Typically, the conductive path comprises a conductive pin or other type of terminal that is electrically insulated from the encasement. In addition, feedthrough assemblies may include a ferrule and an insulative material for positioning and insulating the pin within the ferrule. In the battery power source example, a conductive connection member is often directly coupled to an internal portion (i.e., a portion located within the battery encasement) of the conductive pin on a first end and coupled to an anode or cathode of the battery on a second end.
Interconnections to components are typically made with feedthrough wires that are routed in the header to connector blocks and then spot-welded. This requires a multi-step operation involving wire bending, multiple applications of medical adhesive, and significant manual interaction with the components. Bending wires and installing tubing can increase manufacturing time and cost, and expose the hardware to physical damage.